


Jschlatt doodles

by explosionmeter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, my schlatt art book lol, no shipping minors please, ram fam, uhhhh no obvious ship art rn but if you wanna see it that way then be my guest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionmeter/pseuds/explosionmeter
Summary: just a place to keep my schlatt art bcus im too embarrassed to post it elsewhere.sometimes inspired by fics on here or posts i see on twt / tumblrtbh i need more ideas for what to draw so feel free to comment suggestions (requesting shippy art is ok as long as it doesnt include minors thank u)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 223





	1. just sitting (solo schlatt)

**Author's Note:**

> babys first schlatt art LOL  
> 2/4/2021


	2. sitting again !!! (solo schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly just using him for pose practice so no bg (its transparent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liked this when i first did it but now i feel bad for forgetting the chops  
> 2/15/2021


	3. time flies by (jschlatt + wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea that schlatt and wilbur were childhood friends (minecraft challenge vid era), but they started to get distant as they grew older. the next time they see each other again is as enemies in the dream smp (maybe they dont even recognize each other at first bcus theyve changed so much !!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra ghostbur and glatt at the end. the headcanon that ghosts only remember the good memories makes my heart hurt.
> 
> 2/19/21

* * *


	4. democratically elected leader (solo schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more pose practice with this iconic lawful evil furry headass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his hair changes every time i draw it  
> 2/24/21


	5. omori emotion chart (schlatt version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love the omori emotion chart going around on reddit so i made one of schlatt !!  
> was thinking of devising an omori au with schlatt, but my brain went blank trying to figure out who would fit which role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omori was such a good game please play it  
> 3/5/21

  



	6. JK uniform (solo schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt in a skirt !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the person who made the post for this idea  
> https://scarskelly.tumblr.com/post/644961882028032000/even-more-dream-smp-members-as-jk-%E5%A5%B3%E5%AD%90%E9%AB%98%E7%94%9F-uniforms  
> 3/12/21


	7. waking up (solo schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good morning pose practice schlatt !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is from feburary i just remembered i had this in my files  
> 2/8/21


	8. philschlatt draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if im going to finish this one so have the draft at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> philschlatt is my guilty pleasure


	9. baby (ram schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby


	10. smug (solo schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should put all my sketches into one chapter alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still figuring out how the horns n ears work in other perspectives  
> 3/16/21  
> finished it :3  
> 3/21/21


	11. serenade draft (wilbur/schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> initially was just doodling wilbur n his guitar for pose practice, but threw in a schlatt last minute because i thought it would be cute  
> i might finish this tomorrow or so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be seen as ship art or not i dont mind  
> they're supposed to be in their iconic yellow and blue sweaters <3  
> 3/17/21


	12. sleepy ( schlatt )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had my eye on this really cute pose reference and schlatt is becoming my go to muse for cute sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tweaked around with this one for a bit, but im happy with how it looks  
> might finish it and make a transparent sleeping schlatt for u all  
> 3/17/21
> 
> finished it :3  
> 3/18/21


	13. requests + twt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made a mcyt art twitter !   
> (i say mcyt but it's probably going to be schlatt filled)  
> @ yakkainakarasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos !! responding to individual comments is a bit nerve wracking for me, but i read them all and cherish them greatly <3

i am on my hands and knees begging for schlatt art requests i don't know what to draw half of the time and i'm running out of pose practice refs

you can request multiple things like outfits, scenarios, poses, meme redraws, etc and i'm open to drawing him with other characters too.

if you would like something with pfp ram schlatt then pls clarify !

requesting ship art is okay (nothing too suggestive though)

won't draw:

\- nsfw (not here at least)

\- ships including minors

\- requests that don't include schlatt :(

my drawing habits are more of just bursts of energy at random times so please be patient with me thank u 

you can use my art for icons, edits, banners, and carrds BUT please credit me 

i mentioned earlier, i made a [mcyt art twitter](https://twitter.com/yakkainakarasu/) where i'll probably just post the finished pieces that i don't find embarrassing 

which means all the more self indulgent schlatt art will stay here for u all to enjoy ;3

again, thank you all for the support and kind words. i'm happy to just provide crumbs of soft schlatt content


	14. [req] dadschlatt + puffy (ram fam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fulfilling requests (combined these two together, hope that's okay !)  
> gerutase - schlatt, tubbo, puffy family interaction  
> frogb0x - dadschlatt au  
> 3/23/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time drawing puffy admittedly haha;;   
> im a big fan of dadschlatt au and the idea of schlatt and puffy being siblings.  
> this piece is set pre-dsmp events   
> just to tug on heartstrings a bit, maybe this interaction is the last happy moment the ram fam had together before schlatt had to give up tubbo and before puffy lost her memory after crashing ship. puffy promises to return after tubbo says goodbye, but it wouldn't be until years later that they all get to meet again.  
> by that time, puffy doesn't remember schlatt or tubbo   
> tubbo, after being adopted by philza, only has faint memories of his dad and aunt  
> and schlatt, desperate to get out of poverty, has become a scamming, crypto-businessman blinded by greed and represses memories of his past life through alcohol.
> 
> :3


End file.
